Welcome to Everwood
by Funky1
Summary: What if Ephram was in Everwood first, and Amy came from New York three years later? I had to try the idea out! It's a total A/E! It's *complete*, it was fun to write, and I hope you have fun reading it, 'cus you'll read it, right? thanks!


Disclaimer: Okey, so I don't own Everwood, just rub it in!  
  
To get you started, without confusion: Okey, so this is the idea. What if Ephram was the one who was in Everwood first? So, Ephram and the Brown's are still from Manhattan, N.Y., only that they've been in Everwood for three years, so he's not that sarcastic and stuff like that, the reason why they moved to Everwood is still the same, there's no Julia. The Abbott's are from New York too, they go to Everwood for a reason you'll read about later on. Nobody died though. Now, though Amy isn't as sarcastic as Ephram is (for real) she's still not happy about the move. There's a Colin, there's the Hart's, only not Colin-the boyfriend in coma, just Colin- Bright's best friend, who still lives in New York. The rest isn't that important, since the story basically is around Amy. I think that about raps it up. yep, that should do. Enjoy your reading!  
  
---------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------- -----  
  
"We're what?" The beautiful fifteen year old girl said with a sense of fear in her voice.  
  
"We're moving, to Everwood, Colorado" Her father, Harold said calmly  
  
"Everwood? Where is that even located?" Her blond big brother asked.  
  
"I'm guessing Colorado, stupid!" His baby sister snatched.  
  
"You're stupid!" He replied.  
  
"Hey, Amy, Bright, don't, nobody's stupid." Their father said  
  
"We can't leave! What about me? And my friends, where am I going to go to school?" Amy asked, as she jumped back to the subject.  
  
"There is a high school there, where you and Bright are going to attend" Rose, their mother explained calmly.  
  
"Unbelievable, freaking unbelievable!" Amy said as she slammed the door to her room.  
  
-------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Amy sat in silence just as the rest of her family during the drive to Everwood from Denver airport.  
  
~Welcome to Everwood~  
  
The sign said as they entered the town.  
  
*yeah, fat chance* she thought.  
  
"Would you look at this?" Harold said with a big smile on his face as they drove through the town.  
  
"Yeah, seriously dad, it looks like we entered a modern little house on the prairie episode" Bright said and shook his head.  
  
"What are you talking about Bright? This looks nothing like little house on the prairie!" Rose said surprised.  
  
"Well, we're here" Harold announced as he drove up the driveway to a big yellow house.  
  
"So this is really happening, isn't it?" Amy said quietly to herself.  
  
-Two days later, Monday, County High-  
  
"We're happy to have you both here Amy and Bright" The principal, Mrs. Hall said and smiled. "Now, to get you started, I've arranged two students to each of you, who shares your schedule, to show you around, they should be here any minute" Just then the door opened and two male figures entered.  
  
"Ah, right on time" Principal Hall said. "Bright, you'll be showed around by Peter here, he shares you homeroom. Now you two get going" She said after introducing them. "Now, Amy, meet Wendell" Amy stood up, facing the blond strange looking boy.  
  
"Well hello Amy!" Wendell said with a wide smile.  
  
"Hi." *great* she thought as they headed out to the halls.  
  
"Sooo, you're from New York?" Wendell asked as they walked down the crowded halls.  
  
"Yeah." She replied short.  
  
"I hear the clubs are great! Are they?" He asked smiling  
  
"I wouldn't know" Amy answered and got a questioning look from her guide. "I'm 15." She explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right!" He said loudly and laughed. "Me too!" Amy nodded and walked a little faster. Wendell quickly caught up, just as the bell rang. "Time for English!" Wendell announced and dragged her off.  
  
The rest of the classes quickly blew by, until it as finally time for lunch.  
  
"Yo Amy!" Amy turned around, relived to see her brother jogging towards her.  
  
"I never believed I'd say this in a million years, but thank God it's you Bright!" Amy said and sighed. "This Wendell guy, is extremely annoying, even more than your stupid best friend"  
  
"Hey, no dirt about Colin!" Bright said hurt  
  
"Anyway" Amy said after rolling her eyes "It actually feels like I'm being shot at, every time he talks, he never leaves me, not even when I'm in the bathroom, he stayed outside, singing!" Bright gave her an evil grin and laughed.  
  
"So, where's this Wendell guy now?" He asked  
  
"Getting lunch" She answered and looked down on her own tray. "Anyway, where are you sitting?" Bright slowly looked away, and ended up staring at he ground. "Oh no, you don't! Don't tell me you're actually going to let me spend the whole lunch with Mr. Creepo!" Amy said slowly.  
  
"Normally, since you're my sis, I wouldn't, but I met this really hot chick, Gemma, and she's going to take me somewhere, private" He said and smiled.  
  
"You're seriously going to blow me off because of some 'chick' you met just now?!" Amy said with an icy stare.  
  
"Sorry Amy" Bright said and quickly walked away.  
  
"So much for family loyalty" Amy said quiet to herself.  
  
"Amy! Come here!" A too familiar voice said loudly. She turned around and saw Wendell waving her to sit down next to him. She hesitated but slowly started to walk towards the table which only he was occupying. She sat down opposite him as she reached the table.  
  
"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Wendell asked as she was poking her food.  
  
"My brother, you saw him in the principal's office" She replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, Dwight!" He said and took a big bite of his apple  
  
"Bright" She corrected.  
  
"Ephram!" He said loudly and smiled.  
  
"No, I just told you-"Amy said before she realized that it was an actual person he was talking to, right behind her. *Great, he's bringing 'friends'* she thought and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know Wendell, I think I'll just go and sit by my self" The guy said and was just about to leave.  
  
"No, you're not, 'cus you're meeting the new girl, Amy!" He said and dragged him to the empty place next to his seat.  
  
"Oh, hi" He said and shook her hand "Ephram". Amy smiled and said a quick "hi" in reply. This guy wasn't one of the popular guys, she could tell, but she couldn't understand why, he was very attractive, and she found herself staring at him a little more than she should, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"So Amy's from New York too" Wendell said, interrupting her thoughts. Amy's chin dropped as she heard what he said.  
  
"You're kidding? You're from New York?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah! That is so cool! Where in New York?" He asked, and sounded just as shocked as she did  
  
"Staten Island, you?"  
  
"Manhattan"  
  
"Wow" They both said quiet  
  
- At Amy's house, after school-  
  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Amy shouted as she walked through the door. She got no reply. *guess not* she thought as she headed to the kitchen. *Great, no coke* she thought after she looked in the fridge. She went to the living room. Just as she was going to turn the TV on she heard laughter and giggle from upstairs. Amy walked up to Bright's room and pressed her ear against the shut door.  
  
"Stop! That tickles!" A girlish voice said. Amy rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. The giggling stopped.  
  
"Quick! Hide in the closet!" She heard Bright say. She smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Bright!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh hi Amy" He replied nervously from his bed.  
  
"Sooo, what's going on?" She said and sat down next to her brother.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just, doing my homework!" He said and gave a little laugh.  
  
"Oh, that's good!" She said and looked around.  
  
"So.?"  
  
"What? Oh, you want to know why I'm here" Bright nodded. "Well, I just wanted to say that your favourite show is on, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, just started." She said and smiled.  
  
"What? That's not my favourite show!" He said nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, that was ages ago, my bad!" Amy saw how Bright sighed in relief. "But Sponge Bob is just half an hour away!"  
  
Amy headed to the door, and just as she placed her hand on the door knob, she turned around.  
  
"Just a tip, you know for next time you decide to hide a girl in you closet, keep it down, comb you hair and most importantly, wipe the lip gloss off you face" Amy smiled. "Lucky for you it was me, and not dad, I'm going to buy some coke!" Amy laughed to herself as she left the house with a confused Bright behind her.  
  
Even thought she'd only been in Everwood for two days, Amy already knew her way around. The grocery store wasn't big at all, but contained just about everything you needed. Amy walked to the sodas and grabbed a coke. She paid for it and headed home.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Amy turned around and faced the owner of the voice.  
  
"Ephram" She said, slightly relived.  
  
"Yeah, how's it going?" He asked causally  
  
"Good, just bought a coke" she replied and held it up for him to see.  
  
"That's good." They both stood in an awkward silence for a while until Ephram finally broke it.  
  
"So, I bet you got to get home huh?"  
  
"Well, no not really, even though this is very awkward, I'd rather be standing here" Amy smiled at Ephram's confused expression. "Bright has a girl over" She explained.  
  
"Oh, get it" He said and smiled back at her "Bright?"  
  
"Oh, that's just my big brother" She answered nodding. Ephram nodded back at her.  
  
"Well, come on" He said and took her by her arm.  
  
"Where are we going?" Amy asked, slightly confused.  
  
"You'll see"  
  
When they finally arrived Amy was exhausted. She wasn't used to jump over stubs and big branches.  
  
"Here we are" Ephram said and sighed.  
  
"Why'd you take me here?" She asked, still confused.  
  
"Come here" He said and held out his hand. She took it and Ephram turned her around and pointed. She could hear herself gasp.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's amazing!" She said  
  
"I knew you'd like it, look, you can see the whole town from here" Ephram said and smiled.  
  
Amy sighed and turned around and took a seat on a big stone and signed Ephram to sit next to her.  
  
"So tell me, why'd you move from New York?" She asked as he sat down.  
  
"My mom died." He said quietly. "Dad just took me and my little sister to this place, and we've been here ever since"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Amy said, feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Yeah, well, that was three years ago now, I'm okey." He said and looked at her. "So, what's your reason?"  
  
"Actually it's because of my mom too" She started "But she's still alive, and living with us. She was burned out, she collapsed two times, the doctor said that she had to take it slow, that's hard to do in New York"  
  
"That sucks" Ephram said and looked at her. She nodded.  
  
"Don't you miss it?" She asked  
  
"I did, I still do sometimes, but how corny as it sounds, you get attached to this place" He smiled at her "It becomes you home"  
  
Suddenly they made eye contact. His eyes were beautiful.  
  
"You have nice eyes" She thought. She saw how a smile formed on Ephram's face. "Did I say that out loud?" she asked and he nodded. Amy could feel how she blushed.  
  
"You too" He said and smiled. A moment later the eye contact broke, but Amy wasn't disappointed, because it was replaced by a kiss.  
  
Ephram smiled at her as the kiss finally broke off  
  
"Welcome to Everwood" He said and took her hand. She looked back at him and smiled.  
  
"I guess this won't be so bad after all"  
  
---------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
There you go! What did you think? It isn't at all as fun, huh? Well, Lucky us! I just had this idea that I had to try. I would love it if you wanted to try it out. Yeah, take a go. It'd be interesting! Let me know if you decide to try it out! Anyway, would love some reviews! Taaah, for now! 


End file.
